Picture Reaction
by LunarChrome
Summary: I was on Facebook, and came across this picture. There was a question, and it said; "If you saw Cadence tied up, and put next to your bed, what would you do?" Here I explain just what I would do...


**Hey everbody and everpony. So I was on Facebook, checking out a few pages I had liked and followed, and came across this picture of Cadence tied up, from head to toe, in a ****VERY**** alluring nylon, skin-tight suit in which illuminated every curve on her body.**

**The question which it said was;**

**"If you saw Cadence tied up and placed next to your bed, what would you do?"**

**...**

**Personally, most people got really dirty and sexual, and as funny as it was to others, it wasn't to me. It was actually quite offensive, both the picture and the comments. 2 out of twenty said to cut the ropes, give her proper clothes, and let her go.**

**I don't know, I used to think when someone created a story were Luna was hurt, I was like 'Oh, poor Luna.' But when someone writes or hurts Cadence, I get offended, like 'Oh my god, whoever did this to her, is going to die a slow and ****torturous**** death.'**

**So yeah. I'm a bit protective around Cadence.**

**But anyway;**

**So I want to create this small one-shot, in reaction to what I would do given the circumstances.**

**BTW, the picture is the picture of this story.**

**And I really don't know if this will become a one shot, a scen in E Plubius Unum, or a separate story.**

**Personally I like choice two.**

**And some of you might think this is like Equestria Girls, how they are a mix of pony and human.**

**I just found out that its name in Japenese is Uma Mimi. We humans are the same, but have more skin colors than white or black. If we are Pegasi, we have wings. If we a Unicorn, we have a horn located on out head, if we are Aliorn, we have both.**

**But anyway, please enjoy...**

It was like any other day after Canterlot College, though I didn't quite understand the point of certain things I don't like explaining.

I was flying towards my house ever so casually, using my magic to flip to another song on my MP3 player.

Yes. I was an alicorn, born of royalty, and raised in royalty.

I finally touched down in front of my house. Said house was actually a mansion. A large mansion. Located in a rural area, but still near urban society. AND I STILL GET GOOD INTERNET!

I flipped through my keys, and found the right one and unlocked my door.

I opened up my door to see the wonderful inside.

Elegantly flourished with chairs, indoor speakers, a computer, a few statues, a few indoor fountains, about a hundred rooms, with a desk/work room combined with a living room. It even had an awesome gaming computer, too!

I inherited all of this from my mother and father, who both died of old age long ago.

I walked over to the workroom, and sat down on my desk chair, and kicked up my feet to rest upon it.

I threw my coat over to the other chair a few feet away, and just relaxed for a moment.

I closed my eyes and thought for a moment.

_'I wonder where Cadence is? I didn't see her at all after school...'_

I opened my eyes and looked down at my computer for a moment...

"Maybe I should haunt somebody's ass with my foot."

I got up at mimicked a character from my favorite game.

"This is my world! You are not welcome in my world!"

"You scott son-of-a-bitch, you are an english with a dress!"

"Numnut! Go back to the front!"

"Deadbeat, get a job! You are old, ugly, and dead, like the cyclops a greek myth, and that is how you do it, you one-eyed crossdresser! You just got dominated!"

I stopped finally and laughed so much, so hard.

"BWAAAHAHA!" I cackled.

"Soldier, you never let me down!" I said to myself.

And small sound always echoed around the entire building, so you can imagine all that laughing was pretty loud.

I think this house was something like 10000 square feet? 11000? I think is about the size of it. I lost track long ago.

I got up from my chair, and started walking towards the stairs, when I heard something from the next floor.

*Chh Clunk*

I stopped walking, which doesn't generate a sound from my lightwalking habit.

I looked at my watch; 7:47 PM.

I heard something, or someone, grunt and then a heard that noise again.

*Clunk*

I sliently made my way to the stairs, still hearing that same noise over and over again.

I silently walked up the stairs, the noise becoming louder as I did so.

I walked down the hallway in which my bedroom was located...

After several minutes of walking and trying to find the room from which the noise was located.

I kept walking until I reached the end of all the hallways.

My bedroom.

'Twas the place from which the noise was coming from.

I pulled of my knife from my back pocket, which was a completly black butterfly knife, from knife tip to handle.

*Calta-chick* The sound of my opening of my knife was heard.

I walked over to my door, and grabbed the handle silently, while turning the handle.

I inhaled silently, and burst the door open. What I saw was...

Was...

"C... Ca... Cadence?" I said while being shocked at why she was here, and what she was wearing.

She was wearing a skin tight nylon suit, which only covered her upperbody to her neck, and she was... Tied up in ropes, like... in... Bondage. (If you want to see for yourself, look at the picture for the this one-shot).

I bolted over to my bed, and I have to say, was a _**VERY**_ alluring sight of Cadence.

She had her mouth tied also, along with her wings, and an illegal black ring that stops all use of magic on wearer.

"Wha... What are you doing here?" I said while cutting her ropes loose, and removing the black ring, and destroying it completely.

I looked away, and gave her my cloak from inside my closet for her to wear.

I never really considered her breast size, not that I could tell, but she has abnormally large breasts. About in between D and DD. I don't know, but I couldn't seem to stop staring.

I bolted over to her, and wrapped her in my cloak respectfully as I asked her how she got here.

"Cadence... What are you doing in my house? And how did you get in?"

She looked up at me, eyes now teary as she probably doesn't know how she got here.

"I-I was working out, and then someone... C-came from behind... And... I d-don't-t kno-how!" She sobbed loudly in my arms, clinging to me tightly.

"No, Cadence... Don't cry now... Nobody's here to harm you..." I said into her ear softly.

I layed her down, along with myself, and brushed her mane with my hand, and wrapped my large wings around her to keep her warm and secure.

She stopped crying and seemed to move farther in, cuddling into my chest as I planted butterfly kisses on her head softly.

She turned to her other side, to look at me, our lpis only an inch away from each other's, our breath. We slowly seemed to come closer together, like to magnets, attracted to each other.

We finally closed our eyes and kissed over so gently, our tongues gently collided as we explored each others mouths, moaning quietly as we did so.

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes...

Anyway, we broke away, a small trail of saliva broke as we looked into each others eyes.

"I love you Cadence. Ever since I saw you. Ever since I saw the way you act, your loving ways of always wanting to make the best out of every moment... Will you accept my love?"

She looked over-joyed when I said this, and said;

"Yes! Yes. And I love you." She smiled.

She hugged me, and we cuddled each other until sleep overtook us both...

**END**

**Okay. Since I think I did so well in this chapter, I am publicly declaring that I shall use this as a chapter in E Plurbius Unum.**

**I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Seeya...**

**-LunarDarkness**


End file.
